


maybe with you, i won’t be so lonely

by iseemikimouse



Series: On the twelve days of Christmas... [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Hot Chocolate, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Spending Christmas alone, Tiny bit of Angst, lonely!hyunjin, santa!chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iseemikimouse/pseuds/iseemikimouse
Summary: Hyunjin meets the Man in the Red Suit for the first time. (He serves him hot chocolate if you must know.)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin
Series: On the twelve days of Christmas... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073474
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	maybe with you, i won’t be so lonely

Hyunjin feels like a cat as he stretches his body against the couch. The allows himself to flop back down, staring at the cracks on the ceiling before rolling over and looking at his tv. Lazily, he reaches and grabs the remote sitting on the coffee table, changing the channel with a quiet hum in his throat. 

The air in the apartment has a little bite to it but not enough for him to warrant a blanket as he finds himself sinking into the deep crevasse where the springs are no more. 

This is Hyunjin’s way of spending Christmas Eve. 

It has been a little lonely spending it without family, but he had spoken to them in at least two years for a highly homophobic conversation towards him and ex boyfriend. He didn’t want anything to do with his family and now if they didn’t change. (So far they hadn’t.) But he wasn’t going to go back to them if it meant for a little company during the holidays. He wasn’t going to subject himself to something like that. Instead, he watches Christmas movies with a huge mug of peppermint hot chocolate and presents from his friends sat under his Christmas tree. (He made a promise to Seungmin and Minho hyung that he would open them on Christmas Day, sending them pictures of his reactions. Something about their presents being the best presents in the world. Jeongin and Felix only rolled their eyes at the two before huffing and sliding Hyunjin their presents.) 

In all, it would be a quiet Christmas once again and he doesn’t mind it. 

He doesn’t change the channel when he notices a new Christmas chick flick on. He lets himself doze off as he listens to the movie playing out in front of him. He blinks a couple of times at the man on screen (is he supposed to be a knight???) before he drifts off and the world darkens. 

He dreams of a bright smile and crescent eyes when a grunt startles him awake. He blinks a couple of times as hiss echoes though his living room. Hyunjin’s heart pounds in his chest. What the fuck? 

Glancing at the tv, he notices that it plays something not Christmas themed but most importantly, nothing that would cause a hiss to wake him up. He sits up, and looks around the room. Nothing is out of the place. His keys are on the counter, he can see his keychain hanging off the ledge. His phone is in the side table, the tree is lit up with flashing rainbow colored lights, there’s a man in a red suit in the corner of the room watching him with wide eyes, Kkami’s dog bed in the corner for when he comes over, the picture of his friends hangs on the wall with bright smiling faces and memory that doesn’t want to make itself known at the moment. 

Hyunjin blinks again. 

Everything is in-

Hyunjin’s eyes turn to the man in red watching him with wide eyes. 

He’s _NOT_ supposed to be there. 

Hyunjin opens his mouth to scream and the man leaps into action. With the grace of a newborn animal, he jumps over Hyunjin’s couch, slapping his palms over Hyunjin’s mouth. There’s panic in the man’s eyes as much as there’s panic in Hyunjin’s. 

He swallows and keeps still, his fight or flight response being “don’t move”. 

“I’m not here to hurt you, Hwang Hyunjin,” the man says. “I promise.” 

Hyunjin gives the man a look. 

Well this is a way to go. A strange man in a red suit is breaking into his house on Christmas morning and he’s going to die here. How unfortunate. Maybe he should have made up with his family. He doesn’t want to go out like this. Not when he’s finally found some sort of peace in his life. 

Something in Hyunjin’s mind has him freeze, almost like there’s something clicking. 

He looks over The Man in the Red Suit. He has wide blue eyes, blond hair that almost looks white, a red suit with white fur lining the edges, a matching red hat, black boots, and a Christmas tree pinned to his jacket’s lapel. 

Oh. 

_Oh_. 

_OH_! 

The Man in the Red Suit slowly uncovers Hyunjin’s mouth, as if waiting for the man to scream at him to get out. But Hyunjin’s face splits into a wide smile. 

“Holy _fuck_ ,” he says. “You’re real!” 

The man cracks a smile. “He is.” 

Hyunjin keeps his lips stretched. “I mean I’ve always believed that you were real! Even when people told me that you weren’t I still believed... well maybe not in the physical person because how the fuck do you travel all over the world to deliver billions of presents? That is physically impossible. Unless you send the elves which would make sense but then I realized that parents could be grown up elves an-“ 

Santa places a gloved hand against Hyunjin’s mouth. “I get it,” he says. “And it’s alright. I know you believe in him but I’m not him. At least not yet.” 

Hyunjin blinks owlishly at him. 

Of course this man isn’t Santa. First of all, he doesn’t even look like the jolly old man that is Santa Claus. He’s young with a boyish smile, and dimples that he wants to dip his finger into. 

“I’m going to remove my hand,” the not Santa says. “Will you let me talk when I do that?” 

Hyunjin nods with a burning question in the front of his mind. He has an inkling on who this man is an- 

“Are you Santa’s son?” Hyunjin blurts out the moment the not Santa lets his mouth free. 

The Man in the Red Suit who is _NOT_ Santa smiles at him, dimples on full display, and nods. 

“My name is Chris Kringle but you can call me Chan.” He pauses. “Maybe I shouldn’t have said that.” 

Hyunjin feels as if he’s a child on Christmas Day again, a rush of nostalgia hitting him like a freight train. He looks away from Chan, the thought of _maybe I miss my family more than I thought_ and _maybe I don’t want to be alone for Christmas_ makes itself known in his head. 

He shakes his head. Now isn’t the time for that. 

Hyunjin stands from his couch. 

“Let me serve you a cup of hot chocolate before you leave,” he says. “You still have a long day ahead of you if you’re in Korea.” 

Chan gives him an odd look before nodding. Hyunjin moves the kitchen, gathering his ingredients for hot chocolate. 

“Your tree looks beautiful,” Chan says after a couple of minutes of silence. 

Hyunjin looks over from his kitchen, a giant mug in his hand. He nods once, a smile stretching across his face. 

“Thanks,” he says looking back at the melting chocolate. “Christmas is one of my favorite holidays so I tend to go all out for it.” 

“Oh?” Chan questions as he walks over to Hyunjin. “Why is that?” 

“I love spoiling people. I love seeing smiles on their faces and I love the fact that I can put them there. It's a very special feeling when you can bring joy to someone you care about.” 

Hyunjin leaves the chocolate alone and looks at Santa’s son who is now patiently waiting at the bar for his hot chocolate. It’s an odd sight for Hyunjin, someone waiting for hot chocolate on Christmas morning. It’s honestly just been a really long time since it last happened. 

“That’s understandable,” Chan says. “You seem to really care for those you love.” 

Hyunjin feels heat rise to his cheeks. “I do. I just want them to be happy.” 

He stirs the chocolate before adding in the milk, watching as the white begins to dye brown. 

“And what about you?” 

Hyunjin stills his stirring. “What about me?” 

“Are you happy this Christmas? It’s your favorite holiday after all so it would make sense for you to be happy, right?” 

Hyunjin continues to stir, a big fat NO flashes through his mind but he keeps his mouth tightly shut on that matter. 

“I’ll take that as a no,” Chan hums. 

“I could be!” 

“But you didn’t say anything and that generally means that you’re not happy. At least that’s what Bam Bam says.” 

Hyunjin places the wooden spoon on the counter and pours the hot chocolate into the prepared mug. He takes a deep breath before turning around and placing it in front of Chan. 

“I’m content,” Hyunjin finally says. “I don’t want to spend this holiday by myself but I’m okay with doing so.” 

Chan sips at his drink, the corners of his mouth turning up. He hums in appreciation at the drink before putting the mug down. 

“You don’t want to be alone?” He asks as he looks around before blue eyes land gaze into brown ones. “Then would you like to come with me for the night?” 

It takes a moment for Hyunjin to process what Chan asked. It takes a long moment. 

“I’m sorry but _WHAT_!?” 

Chan smiles. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(Hyunjin sits with a blanket around his waist as he stares at the sky, the black fading into purples and pinks. It’s a beautiful sight, one that he saw a couple of times. And while seeing the sunrise like this is always special, the first time he saw it like this was even more special. 

The Christmas of when he was eighteen is one of his favorites for many reasons. The call he got when his mother wanted to talk. The video call with his best friends and the celebration they had three days later when Minho stormed into Hyunjin’s apartment like a bat out of hell. But most important is the man that Christmas brought to him. 

He fiddles with the ring on his finger before sitting up and watching the Man in the Red Suit who is _still_ not Santa. He’s patting his reindeer before he looks over to Hyunjin. His blue eyes crinkle into crescent moons and Hyunjin feels his stomach flutter. The _Not_ Santa walks towards him. 

“What are you doing?” He asks. 

“Reminiscing,” Hyunjin says. 

“About?” 

“The night I met you.” 

Chan smiles, his dimples popping out. “And? Are you happy?” 

Hyunjin leans over the side of the sleigh he’s in, wrapping his arms around Chan’s shoulders. He closes his eyes as he presses his lips to soft cold ones. The butterflies in his stomach explode just as they did the first time he kissed Chan all those years ago. 

He answers Chan’s question with that kiss. 

_Yes. I’ve been happy._ )

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by Santa Baby, I Saw Mommie Kissing Santa Claus, and the Disney movie Noelle. I dunno what else to say other than Chan is STILL not Santa :D 
> 
> twt: @iseemikimouse


End file.
